The disclosed embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including a plurality of standard cells and methods of forming the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor device having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics have been demanded with the development of the semiconductor devices. For example, high-reliable, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, structures of semiconductor devices have been complicated and semiconductor devices have been highly integrated.